Living a Life of Death
by YourTwistedFairytale
Summary: Ivyx was born to be a vampire hunter, though she never knew it. At least not until her best friend, Brittney Chlove, told her what she was. But not only was Brittney the one to uncover Ivyx's true identity but Brittney her self is a vamp hunter as well.
1. Chapter 1

Living a Life of Death

By:

Crystal Carter

༒

༺Chapter 1༻

My name is Ivyx Marie Jiaston. I'm not one of those popular girls that are jerks to everyone, including me. I could've been though. I am pretty, with flowing platinum blonde hair, brilliant royal blue eyes with the smallest flecks of deep purple. I'm slim, but I do have muscle. I usually wear the "cool" brands of clothes. It's not that I'm trying to fit in, I just like the style. I don't wear a lot of make-up, just eyeliner and lip gloss. The girls that are in the cheerleading squad only see one problem with me, I'm shy.

I have one very good friend. Her name is Brittney Chlove. She has beautiful midnight hair that tumbles past her shoulders and to her mid-waist. Her eyes are the darkest purple I'd ever seen. When I first met her I always thought she wore contacts, but her irregularly colored orbs are real.

Lately Brittney has been trying to convince me to sing in the talent show at the end of the school year, which is coming up soon. I totally want to and she knows it, I just can't do it in front of the whole school. Hell, I'm barely able to stand in front of my parents and sing. Brittney learned about my "amazing" singing ability when I had my sweet sixteen.

I was sitting in my room, smoothing my hair with a brush. The radio was on and Brittney said she'd come early. My party started at seven o' clock, and it was about six thirty. Though, because Brittney said she'd come early, it was actually a little late in her terms.

"And now, Fighter by Christina Agulara," announced a man's voice from the radio. Fighter had been my favorite song since I was about three. I couldn't help but sing along with the artist.

At first I sang softly. Then, as I got lost in the beat of the drums and the strum of a guitar, I stood up. I sang whole heartedly with the brush near my lips. I twirled in a circle, my white, knee-length dress swirling around my legs. I jumped up onto my bed, putting my fist to my heart and closing my eyes. The song ended and I sat down at the edge of my bed, sighing with the calmness that always came after I sang.

Singing had always come easily to me. It just felt so natural. When I sing I pour all of my emotions into the song. Singing is like a stress-reliever for me. It's always been that way.

Somebody clapped and I jumped, startled by the intruder. I turn to look at my doorway, already feeling a deep blush creep up my neck and into my cheeks. Brittney was leaning against my door frame with a giant grin spread across her tan face.

"Girl, how can you be so shy? With a voice like that, I'd be singing professionally," She shook her head in bewildered admiration.

I blushed as I recalled how embarrassing that had been.

My phone distracted me when it started to play Back to the Start by Lily Allen. My ring tone blared loudly, demanding an answer, as I picked it up from my computer desk. I checked the caller ID, and of course it was Brittney. I hit send and held the phone to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked with a sigh. I looked at the clock. 10:17, couldn't she wait till tomorrow?

"I'm coming over to get you ready, we're crashing a party tonight, baby!" She laughed, then hung up before I could even answer. I stared at my Samson Galaxy for a few seconds, appalled.

Soon enough, Brittney bounced through my door and plopped herself on my bed.

"I can't go." I put on my best attempt to look disappointed.

"Aww, why not?" She asked with small smile. The gleam of mischief in her eye said she already knew what I was going to say.

"Because my parents said 'no', they're out and I'm not allowed out of the house." I knew it was a lie and she probably did too by the look she was giving me, but I said it anyways. I really hope she believes me, but that would be a first. It's like she can see right through me sometimes.

Her smile grew and I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. "Oh don't worry," she said, "I already talked to them, they just said to have you back by twelve thirty. Unless your going to sleep over, they told me to call if that's the case."

I looked at my plain, white comforter and scowled. _I'll never be able to be able to lie to Brittney. She reads me like a book! I should've known better,_ I thought crossing my arms over my chest.

"Besides," she said opening my walk-in closet door, "Whyatt is going to be there." She sing songed, taunting me.

I blushed and she chuckled evilly, pulling out a deep, scarlet dress that only went to my mid-thighs.

"Fine!" I sighed, "I'll go, but I am _not_ wearing that." I pointed my finger at the dress.

Brittney gave a small victory dance, then she shoved the dress into my arms saying, "you may not want to wear this, but trust me, you'll be glad by the time this party is over."

She gave me a small push into the bathroom. After closing the door behind me, she shouted, "Hurry up, I have an idea of how I'm going to do your hair."

I quickly slid into it and eyed myself in the mirror. It had a low V-neck that showed way to much cleavage in my mind. The spaghetti straps revealed the small heart shaped birth mark on my right shoulder. My lips formed a disdainful pout. I opened the door and cautiously stepped out.

Brittney gave let out a whistle, "wow" was all she said. Next she turned and grabbed a bag about the size of a small chihuahua.

I stared at it curiously, "what is that?"

"Make-up, now move! We have to hurry or we'll be late." She smiled at me, marched me into the bathroom, and got to working on my hair.

She ended up curling it, leaving it down so that pale blonde hair cascaded past my shoulders. She held my bangs to the left with a small black butterfly hairpin. Finally she lightly coated it with hairspray.

Once she finished my hair Brittney moved on to my make-up. She applied very little eyeliner and shadowed my lids with three different browns, it all flowed smoothly together. Professionally almost. After that she fished out some lipstick that matched my dress. Brittney completed it with a clear lip gloss to make my full lips shine, and added blush. Brittney examined her handiwork with a smile plastered across her features.

"Ok," she said, seeming to confirm that she'd done excellent. "Now we've got a party to hurry to, go start my car and I'll pack this up. Be there in a minute." She shooed me off after handing me her keys.

Before I walked out of the house I pulled on a pair of black one-inch heels with a bow above my toes. I hopped into the front seat of the car, put the key in the ignition, and started the car. I slid over to the passenger seat and turned on the radio. 'Cooler Than Me' pulsed through the car. Instantly, I turned the volume down. I turned the station to 94.3, which was playing One by Metallica.

Soon enough Brittney open the back door, threw her bag in, and slammed the door. The second she was in the drivers seat we were screeching out of my driveway and on our way to this horrid party.

Did I mention Brittney drives like a squirrel on crack?


	2. Chapter 2

༒

༺Chapter 2༻

Once Brittney parked her car, she turned to me with a wicked smile and said, "Good luck."

"Wait, why would I need luck?" Brittney didn't answer my question. She whipped open her door, got out, and bounced over to my side of the car. Brittney waited a few impatient seconds. When I didn't come out, she knocked on my window. With a sigh, I opened my door and slid out of the car.

"Please, remind me why I let you get me into this."

"Because, you love me. Duh!" She was grinning from ear to ear, making me very nervous. She was planning something, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

Brittney looped her arm through mine and guided me to the front door Melony Mcholly's house. After I realized who's house this was I dug my heels into the ground. Brittney turned around with reassuring smile on her face. Though, to me nothing was very reassuring at this point.

"Oh, come on!" Brittney exclaimed. What happened next was something I _never_ would have expected.

Brittney bent over, put her arms around the back of my knees, and lifted me off the ground. She threw me over her shoulder with me letting a surprised squil fly out of my mouth.

"What are you doing Brittney?"

"Hoping!" She laughed.

"For what?" I exclaimed.

She set me down and said, "your courage." She opened the door and began dragging me through the house.

"Look at that!" she whispered in my ear, "I think the guys like what they see."

Now that she mentioned it, many of the boys' mouthes were open in shock. When we passed the bottom of the staircase, heading towards the living room, I heard somebody's surprised statement of: "Omigosh, is that Ivyx?"

I knew I was probably as red as a tomato. We stopped for a second and I took the chance to look around. Near the back of the room there was a microphone, and very large speakers off to each side of the room.

A girl who I thought I recognized as Ai Kiroyami stood behind the microphone. She was trying to sing E.T. by Katy Perry. Ai wasn't exactly singing though, it was more like she was just slurring out the words.

Ai was japanese, with the signature black hair. Hers was cut close to her chin and it was tipped with white. Her brown, slanted eyes were shadowed a dark grey and her lipstick was actually blue.

Behind me I heard somebody let out a low whistle. I glanced back to see Whyatt, my long time crush. His chocolate brown eyes were wide with appreciation. He had a slight blush on his tanned cheeks. A hat was on his head of black hair, his full, pink lips smiled at me. _Me_. I turned away and curtained my face with my hair. This was so embarrassing, yet a flutter of joy filled my stomach.

We continued through the room. When Brittney stopped again she stood in front of the dj, who had sandy blonde hair and sea green eyes. His fake tan was a little too much and his skin glistened with sweat.

"Leave Me Alone." Brittney had a flirtatious smile highlighting her features.

The dj nodded, then asked, "who is it by?"

"The Veronicas," Brittney replied examining her nails. "Don't play it just yet though, I'll be back in a second." She turned to me, and that was when it clicked. She was gonna have me_ sing_. I shook my head viciously.

"Nooooo, Brittney. _Please_ don't make me do this." I pleaded.

Brittney smiled warmly at me, "you can do this." She lead me to the microphone. A couple of minutes after she disappeared into the crowd, the music began.

The song continued and I gripped the microphone as if my life depended on it. Soon enough I was supposed to start singing. I opened my mouth to let out the first words in the lyrics... and stopped.

I froze up.

I felt the blush I knew I already had on my cheeks darken. My heart beat quickened, I could hear it in my ears. My legs became rubbery and I knew was about to collapse.

_No_, I told my self, _don't do this to yourself in front of the __**whole freaking school. **_I saw Brittney whisper something to the dj, then the song stopped. In a couple of seconds a different song started to play, but it was still me who was supposed to sing. This time brittney played Fighter by Christina Agulara. This was the song Brittney had heard me sing when she'd found out I was "amazing."

The song started and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, it was just me. Me and the music and the microphone I gripped tightly in my sweating palms. I relaxed, allowing the music to flow through me, and I sang. For the first time in my life I didn't feel like the embarrassing shy girl I once was. I was stronger now. And I owed it all to my best friend in the world.

Once the song was over I opened my eyes. The whole room was silent. Right as I thought I'd blew my chance at being noticed, everybody started cheering. I was smiling like a goof ball by the time Brittney bounded up the steps. She took three large steps across the stage and pulled me into a breathless hug.

After she finally released me, I stepped off of the stage and came face to face with Melony Mcholly.


	3. Chapter 3

༒

༺Chapter 3༻

"What do you think you're doing at _my_ party?" Melony sneered.

"She's having fun, that's what," said Brittney, standing slightly in front of me.

Melony glanced over Brittney, waved her hand in dismiss, then turned back to me.

"If your going to tell me to leave, that's fine I'll go. Just don't start drama, please." I said it as nicely as possible, but Melony didn't take it so well. She stepped closer to me, and Brittney shuffled herself so that Melony couldn't see me at all.

I placed my hand on Brittney's shoulder. She caught my eye and I shook my head, silently telling her it wasn't worth it.

The taller, black haired girl gave one last glare towards the cheerleader, then looped her arm through mine. As we started to walk away Melony's high pitched voice said, "I'm not done with you, you little bitch."

Before my best friend could go beat the crap out of Melony, I gave her slight shove towards the door. Brittney gave the smallest struggle of protest before she sighed and began following me towards the front door.

We didn't make it out in time.

"I'm talking to _you_, Ivyx."

I spun on my heel and stalked over to her. She'd pulled the last thread. "_What do you want from me_."

She smirked, "A fight."

If she wanted a fight she could have one. This was over. _She_ was over.

I swung my my fist, giving her a nice left hook to the jaw. The crowd gasped and the room went deathly quiet.

Melony barely staggered. She then righted herself and lunged at me. I was quicker, dodging to the right. Melony fell flat on her face, and I jumped on her. Pulling my right arm back, then shoving my fist in her face. When I hit her nose and heard a small _pop_ I stopped, mid-swing.

_Oh God_, I thought,_ did I just break her nose?_

I stood up, the adrenaline in my veins fading. I took one last look at Melony, then spun on my hell and stalked out of her stupidly rich house. If somebody had told me I would punch Melony Mcholly in the face tonight I wouldn't have believed it at all.

I stomped over to Brittney's car. When I tried to wrench the door open it wouldn't budge. Locked. When I didn't see Brittney coming out of the house I just decided to walk home.

I got about half way down the block when the _pat pat pat_ of flip flops came running up behind me. I didn't look to see who it was, but then a hand gripped my shoulder. I whipped around only to face my best friend. I sighed in relief, because I really didn't feel like beating somebody else up tonight.

"Ivyx, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine"

"Uh, I think not," she eyed me, "because that was _so_ not something Ivyx would do."

I glared, "Hmph."

"No pouting! Your Knight in Shinning Armor has come to rescue you from the evilness of rage," she whispered, elbowing me in the ribs.

I glanced behind us. Brittney was right. Whyatt's black mustang Gt was cruising up to us. It slowed, keeping pace with us as the dark tinted driver's window rolled down.

Whyatt smiled, showing straight white teeth.

"That took some guts," he said noddine his head towards the house.

I blushed and gave him a short nod. Brittney switched spots with us so that she wasn't walking between Whyatt's car and me.

"You girls want a ride home?" His smile was warm and welcoming.

"Hell yeah!" Brittney said before I could protest. She hopped in the back seat, but before I could jump in she shut the door and motioned to the passenger seat through the window. I groaned internally as I walked in front of the car and then got in.

"Where's your house Brittney?" he asked.

"I live at the Camilla Trace apartments, you can just drop me off at the office though. She was giving me a knowing grin and I could almost hear her saying _if he makes a move, you move right back. _

Soon enough we arrived at the office of the Camilla Trace apartments. Brittney practically disappeared from the car she was gone so fast.

Whyatt looked at me and I just shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

༒

༺Chapter 4༻

"So, um, your a really great singer." He said it almost shyly. I thought it was cute.

"T-thank you," I stuttered. I felt my heart beat quicken, it's pace going a mile a minute.

He glanced at me, and in that same moment I saw a blur of white flash at the corner of my eye.

"Stop!" I yelled.

He hit the brakes and the mustang screeched to a halt.

Once we weren't moving, I jumped out of the car. I walked swiftly to the front of the car and saw... nothing.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I closed my eyes in relief, and when I opened them I saw Whyatt standing a few feet away from me. He took a step forward and the next thing I knew he was screaming. A head of short, jet black hair was placed at the right side of his neck. A slurping sound filled the silent air.

My eyes went wide, and it wasn't silent anymore. I let out a high pitched shriek that cut through the night air. The _thing_ that was... doing whatever to Whyatt looked up at me. It's paper white face looked like a man's. His eyes were coal black and his pupil was blood red.

I stumbled back and it smiled, showing white, fanged teeth stained crimson. I turned and ran as fast I could. My legs pounding on the ground beneath me. I knew I was closer to Brittney's house than I was to my own, so dashed straight through the woods and to the Camilla Trace apartments.

Once I was in front of her door I barely thought about knocking. I shoved the door open yelling her name. She came dashing out of the bathroom door.

One look at my face and she was leading me towards her couch, She sat me down and zipped into her kitchen, then returned with a glass of water. I gulped it down while Brittney smoothed my hair back.

"Ivyx," Brittney was looking at me with a concerned yet understanding gaze. It was actually very similar to the way she watched me when she already knew what I was going to say. There was no way she knew what I was about to tell her. I mean, she usually knew when I was about to make excuses not to go with her to the mall or a party. But _this_? She would probably think I was crazy now that I thought about it. I wouldn't be able to tell her.

For the first time _ever_ I wouldn't be able to tell Brittney something.

"Tell me what happened." Brittney was very serious. Her voice was almost commanding.

I spilled.

I told her everything. From where we dropped her of to the point where I came barging into her house. Her eyes just seemed to get wider and wider as I spoke. I finally fished and Brittney stood up, pulled her cell phone out, and _left the room_. She left me sitting there about to have a freaking panic attack. _What the hell_, I thought.

When Brittney returned to the living room all she said was, "we're leaving."


	5. Chapter 5

༒

༺Chapter 5༻

Brittney broke the the 60 miles/hour speed limit by, like, 30 miles/hour. I literally had to grip the dashboard to keep from falling over every time she made a turn. When we finally arrived, I realized we were at the old shut down jail.

"Um, Britt?" I asked.

She glanced at me, then pulled her car into one of the many empty parking spaces. "Yes?"

"This place is shut down," I stated, "what are we doing here?"

"Hold on, you'll see soon enough."

"See what?"

Brittney just shut her car off, got out and started walking around towards the back. She didn't respond.

"See what, Brittney?" I tried to sound firm, but I knew there was a hint of fear in my voice.

Still Brittney didn't answer. She just continued towards a big, rusted covered door. When she pulled a lock out of her pocket and shoved it into the door I snapped.

"I. Am. Talking. To_. You_. Brittney." I pronounced each syllable with a vehemence I didn't know I could muster.

Then, she finally turned around. She was glaring at me for the first time ever and I didn't like it. First of all, she had no right. I was being left in the dark, I didn't know what the hell was going on. If she wasn't going to tell me, I wasn't going to stop asking. Second, it was scaring the shit out of me.

After her gaze left mine and she opened the door I let a breath _whoosh_ out of me. Brittney motioned for me to follow. I did.

She led me through a few doors and down a couple of hallways. When we finally stopped we were in what looked to be the cafeteria. And we weren't alone.

Five heads swiveled to stare at the intruders. There were two girls and three guys. The first guy had short, black hair and leaf green eyes. His lips, I couldn't help but notice, were full and pink. He wore a tight, black shirt with the nike check sign over the left breast. It was showing off a _lot_ of hard, sexy muscles. He had on dark jeans over his long legs, and aslo wore DCs. The second guy was short but well built. His wavy hair was a cute sandy blonde. He had glasses on the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were a chocolate brown. Then I looked at the last boy. He only seemed to be about twelve. His skin was carmel colored, and his eyes and hair were a velvety onyx.

The girls had went right back to their conversation after they saw Brittney. One of them had fiery red hair, and black eyes. She was quite pale and some what thin. The other girl's choice of style was quite interesting. She had _blue_ hair, literally. Her eye-shadow was blue, her mascara. This girl even had blue lip-stick on. It took all I had not to let my mouth drop to the floor.

Brittney cleared her throat. It was obviously covering up a laugh. "Well," she said, "why don't we start with introductions then, hmm?"

"Hi, my name is Scarlet." That was the girl with the red hair. The the blue-haired girl spoke, "Sapphire."

_In other words,_ I thought, _another word for the color blue_. This girl really lives up to her name.

After Sapphire said her name the guy with the green eyes introduced himself. "I'm Erike"

"My name is Jamen, and I like to blow things up," said the youngest kid. I felt my eyes widen. Before I could respond though the last guy said his name, "Hello," he said holding out a hand, "I am JD. Short for Jordan Dohnors."

I shook his hand, and replied with a short, "Ivyx Jiaston." He nodded and let go.

I looked at Brittney. "Why am I here?" I whispered under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

༒

༺Chapter 6༻

It took a long while for Brittney and her friends to explain to me that I was a _vampire hunter. _It took even longer to calm me down. After a whole bunch of disbelief and screaming about lies and just plain flipping out, I finally calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" Brittney's face was filled with concern.

"Eh so-so" I laughed bitterly.

"Hmm, you look a little pale, Ivyx," I heard JD's voice say somewhere to my right.

"Wow," said Jamen's voice, "I think your right JD."

JD snorted, "I'm always right."

I cracked a small smirk, "you just keep telling yourself that."

There was a hushed silence and I prayed that I hadn't said anything wrong. Then, when I was about to apologize almost everybody burst into laughter. "This night just keeps getting better and better!" Brittney managed through a fit of giggles. Sapphire nodded her head in agreement.

Then I noticed Erike. He was the only one who hadn't laughed. Earlier I had observed that he was the quiet, calculating one of this group. But now, even though he wasn't laughing, he still had the smallest of smiles on his face.

"Ok," I said aloud, "I'm a vampire hunter. On the positive side I'll know how to identify and fend them off."

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Brittney, back to her care free self.

I sighed closing my eyes. I tried to picture my self fighting off someone with fags dripping blood. I wasn't really successful. After silently collecting myself I opened my eyes and flashed my most reassuring smile, "Ok, so what do I do now?"

"It's not tuesday so we're not training. You guys can do what ever, I don't care." That was Scarlet, who I figured out was their leader.

I felt Brittney nudge me, I turned to look at her. "Want to watch some TV?" She asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

So we sat there, watching the news and eating popcorn. I glanced at Brittney, "So why the news, what's wrong with watching a movie?" I inquired.

"This is one of our many ways of tracking vamps."

I felt my eyes grow a little and said, "Oh."

Brittney grinned at me, "Don't worry Ivyx, your gonna be a great hunter."

I nodded my head and turned my attention back to the television. Brittney made it sound like a sport.

"...death in this tragic accident," an older woman with graying hair and hazel eyes announced. Brittney and I both were instantly focused on only the news, popcorn forgotten.

"The paramedics recently confirmed the Shannon Jiaston's death was instantaneous." The moment I heard the words "Shannon Jiaston" and "death" my heart felt as if it had stopped. My vision clouded and an overwhelming sadness overcame me. My mother was dead.

By the time I had registered the fact that my mother was no longer in this world I was stumbling down the hallways, trying to find my way out of the building. I fumbled around in my purse for my phone. I couldn't seem to find it soon enough, but in my attempt to get it out I dropped my purse. I didn't care though. I had to call my father. I had to make sure I still had him.

I called the house phone first but there was no answer. My heart pumped painfully against my rib cage, and I could hear Brittney's voice telling me that everything would be okay, it was all so far away though. Nothing mattered but my family right now.

My dad answered his cell phone on the third ring and I felt myself breath out in relief. "Hello?" I heard my father's voice repeat, "Ivyx, are you there?"

Tears came to my eyes and I finally managed to say, "Daddy, you have to turn on the news."

"Sweetheart?" his voice was filled with worry, "what's wrong?"

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll be home soon." I could feel sobs climbing their way up my throat. I hung up before he could answer, then told Brittney to drive me home. I knew I was leaving my car, but I felt that I wouldn't be able to drive. Actually, I realized faintly, I couldn't really feel anything right now but rage and sadness.


End file.
